My Favorite Songs  Beautiful Girl
by Margarida
Summary: Agora onde você a encontrou... Entre as luzes de néon... Que assombram as ruas por fora


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Tá, vão sonhando, vão sonhando...)

Mais uma fic da série My Favorite Songs... Fazia muito, mas muito tempo que eu queria incluir esta música na série, eu amo essa canção do INXS... Aí, de repente, do nada, me veio a inspiração e aqui está!

Ah, sim, esta fic é dedicada a uma mocinha que, sem querer, acabou sendo a inspiração para o enredo... Cherry Miluxa, é para vc!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**BEAUTIFUL GIRL**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nicky's in the corner**

**W****ith a black coat on**

**R****unning from a bad home**

**W****ith some cat inside**

_Nicky está na esquina_

_Com um casaco preto_

_Fugindo de um lar ruim_

_Com algum gato dentro_

Era início de inverno. E já nevava na cidade, pequenos flocos que caíam sobre as ruas e pessoas, tornando a paisagem mais bucólica aos olhos mortais. E mais fria também. Caminhando sem pressa, vestindo um grosso sobretudo de lã e com um cachecol verde no pescoço, ele se dirigia a um lugar qualquer. Sim, nem mesmo ele sabia para onde estava indo. Apenas caminhava pela rua.

A neve caía sem parar, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos esverdeados fossem, aos poucos, adquirindo um tom forçadamente grisalho. Os olhos violetas, em um tom que se assemelhava ao rosado, percorriam cada rosto, cada gesto ou objeto que se punha à sua frente. Até que se detiveram em uma certa pessoa.

Uma garota, parada do outro lado da rua, bem próxima à mureta de pedra da ponte que separava a rua do rio, segurando uma pequena cesta de flores. Rosas brancas, ele observou. Usava um casaco xadrez, dessas padronagens que lembram os escoceses, uma boina vermelha e cachecol da mesma cor. Os cabelos castanhos soltos como ondas por suas costas e ombros.

Parada, segurando sua cesta. E, vez ou outra, pegava uma das rosas em suas mãos, beijava-lhe as delicadas pétalas e as lançava rio abaixo, a correnteza as levava para longe.

**Now where did you find her**

**A****mong the neon lights**

**T****hat haunt the streets outside**

**She says... S****tay with me**

_Agora onde você a encontrou_

_Entre as luzes de néon_

_Que assombram as ruas por fora_

_Ela diz... Fica comigo_

Por que ela fazia aquilo? Por que agia daquela forma? Estava curioso sim, mas não o suficiente para se encher de coragem a ir até ela questionar. Percebeu então que havia parado em frente a um bar. Decidiu entrar, pediu um drinque qualquer e se sentou em uma mesa bem próxima a uma das janelas, de onde poderia continuar observando a garota em seu estranho ritual.

Ficou assim por quase meia hora, até que a cesta se esvaziou. Ajeitando a boina, ela saiu de perto da mureta de pedras e ganhou a rua, sumindo rapidamente das vistas do rapaz que a observava do bar.

**Beautiful girl**

**(Stay with me)**

**Beautiful girl**

**(Stay with me)**

**She wants to go Home**

_Garota bonita_

_(Fica comigo)_

_Garota bonita_

_(Fica comigo)_

_Ela deseja ir para casa_

No dia seguinte, suas pernas o levaram até aquele mesmo local, no mesmo horário do dia anterior. E novamente lá estava ela, com a cesta de rosas brancas que atirava uma a uma ao rio. E novamente, ele entrou no bar, sentou-se à mesma mesa e pediu o mesmo drinque.

Ficou observando-a, ainda mais fascinado que no dia anterior. Era uma bela garota, sem dúvida, a pele parecia tão macia e brilhante. E, não deixou de notar, ela tinha um olhar triste.

-Observando a jovem Camila? – perguntou-lhe um homem de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, parado ao lado de sua cadeira. Fitava-o com os olhos da mesma cor de seus cabelos e segurava um outro copo.

-Como?

-Pergunteis e estava a observar a Camila... É este o nome dela.

-Como sabe?

-Se me permitir sentar-me à mesa, posso lhe contar toda história.

-Á vontade... Er...

-Dohko, muito prazer. Sou o dono deste bar.

-Shion.

Dohko sorriu, cumprimentando o homem. E então se sentou, observando ele também a jovem que agora tinha nome e continuava a atirar as rosas brancas ao rio.

**From door way to door way**

**Street corner to corner**

**W****ith the neon ghosts in the city**

**A****nd she says**

_De vão de porta em vão de porta_

_Esquina a esquina_

_Com fantasmas de néon na cidade_

_E ela canta_

-Ela faz isso a pelo menos três anos, sempre nesta época. Vem até este ponto do rio com sua cesta de rosas brancas e as atira ao rio, enquanto faz sua oração em silêncio. É uma espécie de ritual pós-morte.

-O quê? – Shion perguntou, quase engasgando com o conteúdo de seu copo.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, meu caro. A três anos, o noivo dela sofreu um acidente de carro neste trecho do rio. Ele foi fechado por um outro em alta velocidade, perdeu o controle do veículo e caiu nas águas revoltas. O corpo foi achado somente no dia seguinte, quase três quilômetros à frente.

-Meu Deus...

-Desde então, Camila vem até este ponto do rio, sempre no aniversário de morte do noivo e lança estas rosas brancas ao rio. Acho que é uma forma de homenageá-lo ou tentar aplacar um pouco de sua dor...

**Stay with me (4x)**

_Fica comigo (4x)_

**She's so scared**

**So very frightened**

**Anything could happen**

**Right here tonight**

_Ela está tão assustada_

_Muitíssimo amedrontada_

_Algo poderia acontecer_

_Aqui mesmo esta noite_

Shion ficou me silêncio, digerindo a história contada por Dohko e observando Camila na finalização de seu ritual. Suspirou pesadamente, como a vida podia ser tão injusta assim? Como causar tanta dor a alguém tão jovem e bela, tão frágil e certamente cheia de sonhos.

Sonhos destruídos pela tragédia. Sonhos que talvez jamais voltaria a ter.

Estava assim, pensativo, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Camila atirava a última rosa ao rio e já estava quase indo embora, quando Shion reparou que uma rosa branca estava no chão, próxima aos pés da jovem. Mas ela parecia tão perdida que não percebeu.

Levantou da cadeira em um pulo, largou sobre a mesa uma nota da qual nem viu o valor e saiu quase correndo do bar, sob os olhares curiosos e atentos de Dohko.

**Beautiful girl**

**(Stay with me)**

**Beautiful girl**

**(Stay with me)**

**She wants to go Home**

_Garota bonita_

_(fica comigo)_

_Garota bonita_

_(fica comigo)_

_Ela deseja ir para casa_

-Camila!

A jovem já estava quase do outro lado da ponte quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Virando-se na direção da voz, ela viu um homem, pouco mais velho que si, vir correndo em sua direção, segurando uma rosa branca. Parou a poucos centímetros de distância, ofegante, os olhos violetas brilhando.

-Você deixou cair esta rosa no chão... – Shion a estendeu para a jovem, que o fitou com certa curiosidade.

-Obrigada... Mas como sabe meu nome?

-Isso não importa... Mas o que acharia de me acompanhar em um café. Assim, quem sabe, eu conseguiria colocar um sorriso nesse seu rosto lindo...

Camila abriu a boca, mas nada disse. Shion, então, pegou-a pela mão e foi caminhando em direção ao bar, ainda tinham uma tarde quase inteira pela frente...

**Stay with me**

**(Beautiful girl) (4x)**

_Fica comigo_

_(Garota bonita) (4x)_

-x-x-x-x-x

E aquis e foi mais uma oneshot da minha famosa e muito da adorada (pelo menos por mim) série... E espero que todos tenham gostado, especilamente vc, Cherry Miluxa, minha inspiração para compor a Camila...

Um grande beijo a todos e até a próxima!!!


End file.
